2010
by Psalm 136
Summary: Jack hasn't spoken to SG-1 for ten years, and they need his help once more. How can he help them when no one believed him? He knew this alliance was bad news; but he's still going to do it. Sam asked him, and he could never deny her anything. S4 Fic


This is based off of the fourth season episode, **2010**. Jack hasn't been in touch with SG-1 for a number of years, and Sam has just asked him to help her, Teal'c and Daniel to send a message back to 2000, warning them against the Aschen homeworld.

**Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1.**

Retired Colonel Jack O'Neill stared over the property he owned in Minnesota, and for the millionth time, sighed with regret. Over the last ten years, his entire life had changed. He had told them! He had ranted and raved to anyone who would listen that their alliance to the Aschens would go south, but no one had listened. Now, those who had taken the longevity pill were sterile. The birth rate was down ninety-two percent. He had told them. It was their fault.

His eyebrows furrowed into a glare as he turned around and threw open the door, storming into his cabin. Sam had no right coming to see him. She had denied what was between them, something neither of them could deny (or even wanted to deny), and married that Joe idiot. Sure, Jack had nothing personal against the guy, except that he was a spineless bastard who was no good for Sam, but… really, Sam? The spineless bastard?

Yes, Jack was in love with Sam. He had been, since their first year of working together. He had folded up the feelings as though they were a piece of clothing, and placed them away for a time. The regulations were in place for a reason, and neither of them wanted to put their team into jeopardy, and they both had bright careers in their futures. Well, she did, at least. So, he did nothing for four years.

Then the damn alliance happened. Everything changed. People were getting pills and shots left and right, preventing cancer, everyday colds, and death. There had been something about the Aschens that had put him off at the very beginning. He was no fan of clichés, but does the phrase "too good to be true" come to mind? That was exactly what he had suspected from the start, but no one had listened to him. They had trusted their new "friends" instead of him. He had fought for his planet time and time again, and proved himself a good soldier and a good man. Yet, no one had listened to him. Well, that wasn't true. For a while, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c had listened, but no one had believed him.

So, in the end, Jack O'Neill turned in his resignation, swearing to not be a part of the downfall of the human race, and went to live in Minnesota, where he stayed for the next ten years. He refused any fancy awards or ceremonies in SG-1's honor. He ignored letters, emails and phone calls. He resigned himself to a life of bitterness and what-could-have-beens. But losing SG-1 hadn't been the worst. Neither had losing his planet.

Losing Sam had been one of the worst things he had to go through.

Jack had received an invitation to her wedding in the mail. For three days, his hand fairly hovered over the RSVP boxes where one checked if they would be present or not. In the end, he had shredded the invitation and comforted himself with a beer and a great hockey game. He cried, screamed and shouted at the blank screen, and threw a fit and destroyed his living room. A week later, all of the anger and pain had dimmed, and he cleaned up, ordered a new couch and TV, and moved on.

He thought of her everyday, and kept a picture of them on his bedside table. During the darkest and coldest nights, he would lay on his side, with the lamp on, and simply look at the picture. They were both smiling at something he couldn't remember, and he was **happy** in that picture. Eventually, he would sigh, turn the light off and turn over. He didn't sleep on those nights.

But GOD! After ten years, she showed up in Aschen fashion and asked him for his help. She really knew him, didn't she? Even after all this time, she would know he still loved her, and would do anything she asked. Sending a message back in time was one thing; he would have turned back time himself, if just to satisfy and please her. But why should he? She had gone and married someone else. He had half confessed his love for her by saying he, "cared about her… a lot more than he should", in front of that Tok'ra, Anise, of all people. Had that meant so little to her?

No. He was convinced she still loved him. He had to. He didn't think he could lose someone else so close to him. Losing Charlie had nearly destroyed him. He didn't think what was left of his heart would survive such a loss.

Jack raked a hand through his hair and paced around the room, reminding himself of Daniel. Hmph. Daniel. Jack had considered the archaeologist his best friend, and trusted him. Jack had believed so many of Daniel's crazy theories, but the one time Jack truly needed Daniel to trust him, he copped out. Jack burned with anger at the thought of his old friend. Teal'c and Janet? No, he held no hatred for those two. No one could ever be mad at Teal'c for long, and Janet had been blindsided by all the new medicine, and to be fair, Jack had a soft side for his old doctor. But Daniel and Sam? They were his friends. His family. They had not believed him.

Jack didn't blame General Hammond either. The man was dead, for one, and with his options, Jack would have made the same decision, regardless of personal suspicions. It had been the right thing to do, faced with the odds.

Jack looked down at his clothing, and went to his bedroom. He found a set of his old BDUs (he had stolen them, so sue him), and his hat. He hadn't worn it since the mission to the Aschen homeworld, but knew he needed it for cover. He picked up a pair of sunglasses, and laced on a pair of shoes. He stood in front of the mirror and went over his conversation with Sam. God, she couldn't have children. When he said he had been sorry, he had been telling the truth. No matter how angry he was with her, he could understand that grief; he and Sara had thought they couldn't have children for a time. He knew what it was like. And if she wanted children, even with that Joe fellow, then he was sad that she couldn't have her last dream.

He thought over the last ten years. He remembered his dark nights, when he thought his death would come from sheer grief. He knew that only laid ahead if he didn't do something, and what more appropriate than joining up with SG-1 again?

But most of all, he'd do it for Sam, simply because she had asked him. He loved her, after all.

With that last thought, he got into his car, and headed for the SGC, which had been turned into a museum. He accelerated off his property, and refused to turn back. He had to do this, for Sam and for the world.


End file.
